


Договор на топоре

by Cunla



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Написано на заявку 1.101 Мпрегфеста: Чтобы не было войны между королевствами, Алан отдает второго принца Дженсена в мужья королю Джареду. Дженсен думает, что Джаред его ненавидит, хотя это не так. Тот приходит ночью в его покои и занимается с ним сексом. После ухода Джареда из комнаты, Дженсен выбегает в коридор узнать, кто с ним был, в результате встречает брата Джареда. Со временем Дженсен узнает, что забеременел.





	

Глава 1.

Свадьба осталась в памяти чередой смутно осознаваемых действий. Ответить на вопрос, произнести клятву, подойти, поставить подпись, поклониться, подать руку для ритуальной татуировки… Судьба решена, а своего мужа Дженсен даже не видел. Договор на топоре не был редкостью. Многие династии использовали брак для увеличения политической поддержки. Но женихи обычно все же знали друг друга в лицо. Сейчас же Алан Эклз решил, что заключение союза между Аванором и Мерсардом перед угрозой нападения с севера важнее, чем чувства молодых людей, с детства воспитанных нести ответственность перед своей страной. Нужны были твердые гарантии помощи до начала военных действий с картиенцами, поэтому согласие короля Джареда Падалеки на свадьбу было воспринято почти как манна небесная. Теперь появлялась вероятность обойтись только превентивными мерами по отношению к северному неспокойному соседу.  
Но на саму церемонию король Мерсарда не успел, подавляя восстание на юге своих владений. Он прислал своего капитана – Кристиана Кейна – и топор, как знак своего слова. На этом оружии, украшенном великолепной резьбой, от которой Дженсен всю церемонию не мог оторвать глаз, и был заключен брак.  
Поэтому в свою первую брачную ночь непорочный, как и требовал аванорский закон, семнадцатилетний принц даже не представлял, кого ему сейчас ждать. Волнение было успокоено еще утром особой травяной настойкой, так что сейчас Дженсену было лишь немного любопытно и до бесконечности сонно. Сказывался насыщенный событиями день, хотя на свадебном пиру он выпил только один бокал вина, боясь захмелеть.  
О короле Мерсарда Дженсен знал не так уж много. Только то, что тот правил с 15 лет, после трагической смерти родителей, и прослыл великим воином и стратегом, не достигнув еще и двадцати двух лет от роду. Таким мужем можно гордиться, но Дженсен пока испытывал лишь трепет перед неизвестным. Ожидание затягивалось. К полуночи принц утомился, потушил свечи и лег на подготовленное ложе, решив, что сегодня король уже не прибудет.  
Спустя несколько часов, когда в замке давно затихли звуки пиршества, дверь в комнату тихо отворилась и впустила высокого широкоплечего мужчину. Он огляделся и в полутьме направился к ложу в центре. На нем, свернувшись клубком, спал принц. Мужчина быстро разоблачился и лег рядом с ним.  
Дженсен проснулся от приятных и незнакомых ощущений. Его целовали, обнимали и ласкали чужие руки. Открыв глаза, он смог разглядеть в темноте только широкие плечи и буйную гриву склонившегося к нему человека. «Король успел…» – подумал принц. Никто другой не посмел бы зайти в брачную опочивальню.  
Но все мысли тут же покинули голову – слишком захватывающими, пьянящими были ощущения от прикосновений мужа к уже обнаженной коже. Эти руки ласкали, гладили…  
Почувствовав чужую ладонь на своем члене, Дженсен испуганно охнул и вцепился в широкие плечи любовника. Тот его успокаивающе поцеловал, но своих действий не прервал. Принц терялся от сильных движений, ладонь проходила по стволу, большой палец ласкал щелку и продолжал движение вниз. Дженсен мог лишь стонать и подкидывать бедра навстречу этой медленной пытке. Он желал чего-то большего, чего сам даже не знал.  
Неожиданно он почувствовал прикосновение между ягодиц. Не прекращая ласкать его член, мужчина проник внутрь Дженсена смазанным пальцем, заставив принца судорожно сжаться и напрячься всем телом. От поднимающейся внутри паники его отвлек глубокий поцелуй, затмивший неприятные ощущения. Юноша даже сам не заметил, как стал подаваться навстречу растягивающим его пальцам. Дженсен уже не контролировал себя, призывно раздвигал бедра, предлагая себя. Мужчина внезапно перестал ласкать его, переместился, поцеловал еще более страстно, и в тот же момент Дженсен почувствовал, что в него проталкивается член мужа. Это было больно. Стараясь не закричать, Дженсен прикусил губу. Он терпел, как его учили, помня, что боль скоро пройдет. Проникнув полностью, мужчина замер, а затем начал медленные движения. Постепенно Дженсен расслабился, стал подаваться навстречу, а движения приносили все больше удовольствия. Вскоре он уже выгибался на постели и льнул к телу мужа. Ритм движений все нарастал, посылая по венам жидкий огонь, и Дженсену казалось, что он и сам вот-вот загорится. Обхватив рукой член, он успел всего пару раз провести по нему кулаком и кончил с громким стоном. Его муж сделал еще несколько быстрых движений, замер на пике наслаждения, а затем рухнул на постель рядом.  
Дженсен медленно приходил в себя. Плавая в полудреме, он удивлялся тому, что люди вообще зачем-то покидают постель. Ради таких ощущений он бы согласился всю жизнь провести в спальне.  
Видимо муж с ним не согласился бы – он уже встал и оделся, пока Дженсен приходил в себя. Затем быстро поцеловал его и вышел. Недоумевая, Дженсен поглядел ему вслед, но, опомнившись, вскочил и поспешил в двери, накидывая на ходу покрывало, чтобы прикрыть наготу. Идти далеко ему не пришлось, поскольку сразу за порогом он чуть не врезался в спину незнакомца.  
– О, господин, извините, я немного неловок! – проговорил Дженсен, отступая на шаг.  
Мужчина обернулся и, оглядев его с головы до ног, ухмыльнулся.  
– Такому красавчику я готов простить почти все. Только продолжай одеваться также. – И, притянув к себе, звонко поцеловал Дженсена. – Еще увидимся, лапочка!  
После чего отпустил его и ушел, продолжая ухмыляться.  
– Как вам будет угодно… – по намертво вбитой привычке вежливо пробормотал Дженсен, смотря ему в спину.  
Действия короля вызвали удивление, вступая в контраст с тем, как он вел себя на брачном ложе только что. Ногам на каменном полу стало холодно, и Дженсен поспешил вернуться на теплое ложе, все еще размышляя о поведении мужа. Если исполнение супружеского долга показалось ему просто сказочным, другого слова не подобрать, то общение после было не столь приятным.  
У Дженсена не было иллюзий, что он может быть равным своему прославленному супругу, но тот обращался с ним как с продажным, попавшим к нему в постель на одну ночь парнем. Принц к такому не привык и надеялся, что ошибся в своих предположениях, иначе семейная жизнь могла осложниться.  
Он уже давно понял, что некоторые представители знати исповедовали весьма свободные нравы, но в его семье такого было не принято, и сам Дженсен не потерпел бы потребительского к себе отношения или измен. Ситуацию необходимо было прояснить, и завтра же утром. С этой мыслью он и заснул.

***  
Но следующим утром принц был уже в дороге на восток, в Мерсард.  
Дженсен узнал, что король Джаред был вынужден отбыть из замка еще ночью из-за продолжающегося восстания гонотов, земли который только недавно присоединили к Мерсарду. В столицу Аванора он заехал только для того, чтобы закрепить брак. И пока отец принимал послов картиенцев и от имени двух государств договаривался о мире, Дженсен отправился в Кандор, столицу своего супруга.

– Сэр Кейн, а как долго король Джаред пробудет на юге? – спросил он у капитана мерсардских рыцарей.  
– Гоноты обычно доставляют неприятностей на несколько недель, но не волнуйтесь, ваше величество, дольше необходимого король не задержится. А через семь дней мы будем на месте, и у вас будет достаточно забот на новом месте, не заскучаете! – с улыбкой ответил Кейн.  
– Я слышал о вашей столице только от купцов, расскажите о ней, пожалуйста. Наверное, она сильно отличается от Дора… У короля большой замок?  
– О, вы можете гордиться своим новым домом, – в голосе Кейна слышались искреннее восхищение и гордость. – Мерсард богат, и столица ему под стать. Город расположен на высоком берегу притока Кана, а из замка вообще видно все окрестности на много миль. На севере и востоке все больше леса, хвойные или смешанные, зато на юге необозримые степи. Посмотришь на них, и взгляд даже теряется от такого пространства вокруг. А на запад уходит голубое полотно Кана, впадающего в Кантас. Сам Кандор шумный, многолюдный, полно купцов, странников, ремесленников и прочих горожан. Да и в замке, хоть он стоит на возвышенности и отделен от посада крепостной стеной, тоже часто суматоха. То тренировки, то посольства, то праздник какой устроят. Двора Джаред не держит, но людей все равно много, одних рыцарей несколько сотен, а еще и друзья короля, которые живут там постоянно. Вообще не соскучитесь!  
Слушая Кейна, Дженсен невольно залюбовался капитаном, настолько преобразилось его лицо во время рассказа о родном городе. А его слова рисовали картины столицы так ярко, что юноше захотелось оказаться там как можно скорее. 

Несмотря на все обстоятельства, Дженсен наслаждался путешествием. Его сопровождали двадцать рыцарей и оруженосцев, а из-за угрозы Картиена они спешили и были вынуждены выдвинуться без слуг, но Дженсен все равно находил захватывающими виды на вроде бы однообразные холмы и равнины вокруг Центральной дороги. Его энтузиазм вытекал из того простого факта, что это было его первым путешествием за пределы Дора. Воспитание второго принца не предполагало ничего, кроме домашнего образования, чем деятельная натура Дженсена удовлетвориться не могла. И отбросив все неприятные мысли о своем браке, он просто наслаждался некоторой свободой и новыми знакомствами.  
Путешествие проходило спокойно, почти скучно. Дженсен, с детства сидевший в седле, не чувствовал усталости до самого вечера, когда их отряд разбил лагерь на опушке леса, которым так богаты были окрестности.  
– Ваше величество, можете умыться, пока мы устанавливаем вам палатку, – предложил Кейн.  
– Мне нет необходимости в личной палатке. Вы ведь будете спать под открытым небом, не так ли?  
Дженсен хотел избавиться от излишней суеты вокруг себя хотя бы на несколько дней.  
– Но, ваше величество… – попытался возразить Кейн.  
– И, прошу, зовите меня по имени! – с улыбкой сказал Дженсен. – Вы близки королю, и я надеюсь также стать вашим другом. К тому же мне неловко, что человек старше меня на десять лет, в неофициальной обстановке обращается ко мне по титулу!  
– Хорошо, – уступил тот. – Но устроить ночлег вам я должен со всем возможным комфортом.  
– Вот я и лягу поближе к костру! – сказал Дженсен, прежде чем отправиться к ручью.  
Услышав, что принц будет ночевать как простой рыцарь, окружающие проводили его удивленными, но с долей уважения взглядами. 

После ужина, когда часовые отправились по своим местам, у костра осталась дюжина человек. Дженсен уже не чувствовал себя чужаком и с удовольствием слушал мерсардских рыцарей. Обычные разговоры быстро сменились шутками и военными байками, а потом стали вспоминать испытания перед посвящением в рыцари.  
– Неужто королевскому сыну тоже нужно было чистить чужие доспехи? – со смехом спросил Дженсена длинноволосый воин, Саймон Хокк.  
– О, я до посвящения чистил не просто доспехи, а королевские, и прислуживал старшему брату. Он вдоволь поиздевался надо мной за это время, – припомнив старую обиду, воскликнул Дженсен. – Кензи, наш младший брат, теперь тоже не избежит этой участи. Но он восторге от рыцарей, а из меня наставник не слишком усердный, так что это, наверно, ему и на пользу будет. Да и не люблю, когда за мной вечно кто-то следует.  
– В замке у вас появится оруженосец и куча слуг, так что наслаждайтесь пока относительной свободой. – Засмеялся Кейн.  
– Да я выезды за приделы Дора могу по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, так что сейчас я как из тюрьмы вырвался!  
– Так вы и на охоту не ездили? – воскликнул высокий шатен с открытым лицом, Питер Эванс.  
– Только однажды, этой зимой.  
– О, помню свою первую охоту. Кабан тогда обманул облаву и выскочил прямо на меня. Чуть в штаны не напрудил от страха! – захохотал Питер. – Если бы не Крис, кабан мной знатно бы поиграл.  
– Ты вечно подставляешь свою задницу под неприятности. Наверное, ждешь прекрасного принца, который тебя спасет и жениться? – подразнил его Кейн.  
– А пока спасаешь только ты. Жаль только из Аванора рано уехали, а то там наследник очень даже ничего… – под общий хохот закончил Эванс.  
– Может, король решит заключить договор с гонотами через брак, тогда тебе и повезет, –предположил Кейн и засмеялся еще громче.  
Дженсен от напоминания причины путешествия напрягся и был только рад, когда Кейн приказал всем ложиться.  
В ночной тиши, нарушаемой лишь треском догорающего костра, он вспоминал все события последних дней. Сейчас Дженсен уже с трудом мог осознать, что когда-то вел скучную жизнь второго принца, предназначением которого считается только заключение выгодного брака. Тогда казалось, что со свадьбой вся его жизнь закончится. Но с нее его история только началась. Юношеская энергия и присущий ему оптимизм позволяли надеяться на лучшее. Несмотря на неясность в отношениях с мужем и противоречивость личных впечатлений о нем, Дженсен слышал лишь хорошее о молодом короле и с нетерпением ждал будущего.  
За робкими радужными мечтами его и застал сон.

***  
Утро прошло в походной суматохе, и время до полуденного зноя пролетело незаметно. Зато горячие июльские дневные часы растянулись, казалось, на вечность, вгоняя весь отряд в сонное состояние. В этой полудреме они ехали уже большую часть дня, когда к Дженсену подъехал Питер. Красивый и чаще всего улыбающийся, с густой каштановых кудрей, он излучал радость жизни и первым из рыцарей, кроме Кейна, решил завести беседу с принцем.  
– Вот, ваше величество, мне всегда было интересно, насколько долго аристократ может продержаться в седле во время похода. Честно говоря, больше шести часов я не давал никому. Но вы уже подрываете все мои основы ненависти к изнеженным представителям знати, – притворно обиженным тоном сказал он.  
– Не стоит отчаиваться, есть еще множество бессильных и елейных дворян, – с улыбкой сказал Дженсен. – Просто мой отец предпочитает военное образование детей придворному.  
– Так я могу надеяться встретить в Аваноре свою мечту? – с усмешкой спросил Питер.  
– Я думаю, что за таким парнем женихи сами должны бегать.  
– Ну, если бы так и было… Вот за нашим королем как раз только и бегали. Все пороги обили желающие! – с гордостью в голосе сказал Питер.  
– Ну, у нас было мало времени познакомиться… Он показался мне несколько… грубым… – неуверенно произнес Дженсен.  
– Джаред достаточно суров, но время сейчас того требует, не до нежностей. Но грубости или жестокости в нем точно нет, это каждый скажет, – Питер горячо защищал своего короля.  
Дженсен нахмурился, слова рыцаря совпадали с воспоминаниями о ласках брачной ночи. Похоже, в коридоре произошло какое-то недоразумение, и он не так понял поведение мужа.

За тот день он успел перекинуться словом еще и с бывалым Эдгаром Бендером, разговорчивым Саймоном Хокком и даже молчуном Леоном Шейнхом. Дженсен все больше осваивался и вливался в общую беседу, вставляя иногда и свои шутки.  
К вечеру третьего дня пути, когда они покидали земли Аванора, он был счастлив настолько, насколько может быть счастлив исследователь на открытом им новом материке. С каждым часом все более ярко проявлялись различия между двумя странами: леса сменялись степями и холмами, вокруг стали бродить стада домашнего упитанного скота, деревень и полей на открытом пространстве попадалось все больше, и иногда крестьяне даже становились на обочине провожая их радостными криками, когда узнавали, что это проезжает новый принц-консорт. Даже трудности переправы через Тас воспринимались как вызов, брошенный его мужеству и упорству, а не тяжелое испытание, каким и являлось на самом деле, поскольку они пошли южнее понтонной переправы из-за спешки. Поэтому выбравшись на берег в мокрой до нитки одежде, Дженсен не мог сдержать широкой улыбки от прилива адреналина. В этом настроении его поддерживали и другие члены отряда. Уставшие, но довольные, они разбили шумный лагерь в находящейся неподалеку роще и устроили песнопение у костра. После трудного дня все заснули быстро и глубоко.

Разбудил Дженсена удар под ребра. Подскочив на месте, принц оказался перед тремя мужчинами, одетыми так разномастно, что не оставалось сомнений в роде их деятельности. Разбойники. Оглядевшись, Дженсен заметил, что нападающих гораздо больше – их отряд окружили со всех сторон, а рыцарям угрожали оружием. Его, видимо, разбудили последним, а в такой обстановке любые действия становились самоубийственными. К Дженсену подошел высокий крупный мужчина с косым шрамом над правым глазом, осмотрел его с ног до головы и сказал лишь одно слово «убить», прежде чем отвернуться. В ту же секунду разбойники занесли над ними свое оружие.  
– Стойте! – закричал Дженсен. – Вы напали на королевский отряд! Лучше потребуйте выкуп!  
Предводитель снова подошел к нему.  
– Я знаю, что это королевский отряд, поскольку мне заплатили именно за вашу смерть, а заказ я всегда выполняю. Убить!  
Дженсен, воспользовавшись тем, что тот достаточно приблизился, резко выхватил маленький кинжал из ножен на запястье и всадил его в сонную артерию противника. Это ввело в ступор напавших. Секундной заминки хватило, чтобы рыцари смогли выхватить свое оружие и напасть сами.  
Дженсен схватил первый же попавшийся под руку меч и вступил в битву. Поляна стала напоминать адское пекло. Несмотря на численное преимущество, разбойники явно уступали мерсардцам в обученности, что стало сказываться достаточно быстро.  
В пылу сражения принц не мог определить положение остальных членов отряда. На него накинулось сразу трое разбойников, не оставляя времени на размышления и заставляя отступать под этим напором тренированного, но малоопытного юношу. Вдруг справа от Дженсена плечом к плечу встал Крис, и это решило участь противников.  
Постепенно ход стычки переломился в пользу рыцарей, разбойники стали отступать и, наконец, пустились в бегство, оставив своих раненых и убитых.  
Мерсардцы не преследовали их, подсчитывая свои потери. Пятеро были убиты, Саймон и еще двое рыцарей серьезно ранены, а Питер, Крис и Дженсен отделались мелкими царапинами и синяками.  
– Нужно обработать рану, – сказал Кейн, подходя к принцу.  
– Потом, есть и более важное дело. Нужно допросить пленных, – отмахнулся от заботы Дженсен и, обмотав раненое предплечье платком, направился к ближайшему разбойнику, который лежал в двух шагах от них, зажимая бок с зияющей раной.  
– Кто вам заплатил? – грубо спросил он.  
– Не знаю. Меня Бык нанял два дня назад. Помогите уже мне, у меня сейчас все кишки вылезут!  
– Он всех так нанимал как тебя? – не обращая внимания на жалобы, продолжал допрос Дженсен.  
– Да, мы все одиночки, он нас по кабакам набрал. Здесь с вечера ждали. Зашейте уже бок!  
– Имени заказчика он не называл?  
– Нет, говорю же. – подвывал разбойник.  
– Хорошо, можно перевязать его. Судить их все равно должны в Кандоре, – Дженсен отвернулся, теряя к нему всякий интерес.  
– Мертвых мы похороним здесь. Раненые замедлят наш путь, но бдительность нужно увеличить, – сказал пораженный переменой в юном принце Кейн. – Нападение на родной земле…  
– Да, выехать нужно как можно быстрее. Загадочный заказчик скоро узнает о неудаче и может попытаться снова.

От других пленных узнать что-либо новое не удалось. Выходило, что заказчика мог назвать только Бык.  
– Мне уже жаль, что я убил его… – сетуя на свою поспешность, сказал Дженсен Кейну, когда они уже были в пути.  
– Вряд ли что-то, кроме смерти, остановило бы этого Быка. А так у нас появился эффект неожиданности. Это был верный и смелый шаг, – ответил тот.  
– Это был единственно возможный для меня шаг, – просто проговорил Дженсен.  
Больше они эту тему не затрагивали. А заботы тяжелого пути с переправой через Кан не оставляли времени для рефлексии.

 

К Кандору подъехали они в сумерках седьмого дня. Уставшие и потрепанные в стычке рыцари с привязанными к лошадям ранеными разбойниками вызвали бы массу любопытства у горожан, прибудь они днем. Но после захода солнца на улицах Кандора было пустынно, и отряд почти незаметно добрался до замка. Хотя сил на осмотр столицы у Дженсена после трудного пути уже не было, но даже в сумерках архитектура города поражала воображение своими формами и размерами, настолько отличавшимися от привычных ему.  
Отправленный утром вперед Леон Шейнх ждал их во внутреннем дворе вместе с двумя десятками встречающих. Взгляд принца задержался на двоих. В центре группы стоял светловолосый мужчина среднего роста, спокойный и уверенный. Это, по-видимому, был кастелян. Дженсен заметил, что взгляд его, быстро обежав отряд, остановился отнюдь не на принце, как можно было ожидать, а на Кейне. Это было интересным наблюдением, особенно в связи с тем, что тот как раз проявлял показное равнодушие.  
Рядом с кастеляном стоял молодой высокий блондин с выражением радостного любопытства на лице. Только увидев въезжающих, он начал так широко улыбаться, что, когда приехавшие спешились, у него должны были болеть скулы.  
Пока Кейн отдал распоряжения о раненых, Дженсен пошел навстречу небольшой делегации.  
– Ваше величество, добро пожаловать в Арбург, ваш новый дом. Я – кастелян замка, Стив Карлсон. Сейчас не будем утомлять вас церемониями после долгой дороги. Я получил сообщение от гонца о стычке с разбойниками и позволил себе попросить лекаря осмотреть вас перед сном. Он ждет в королевских покоях, ваше величество, – сделав шаг ближе, с легким поклоном сказал кастелян.  
– Хорошо, благодарю вас. Тогда я, пожалуй, удалюсь к себе, – с усталой улыбкой сказал Дженсен.  
– Я провожу! – поспешил предложить свою помощь все еще улыбающийся блондин.  
– Ваше величество, это Чад Мюррей, один из воспитанников покойного короля, – тихо вздохнув, познакомил их Карлсон.  
– Рад знакомству…  
– А я-то как рад! Не ожидал, что Джаред женится на таком красавце. Он и словом не обмолвился, когда…  
– Чад, отведи принца в покои, – прервал эту страстную речь Карлсон.  
– О, да, конечно… Прошу.  
Пока они шли по длинным коридорам и лестницам в королевскую спальню, Чад не умолкал ни на минуту. Он успел рассказать о смерти своих родителей, о том, что его, как богатого наследника, взяли на воспитание в семью короля, но после посвящения в рыцари он остался здесь уже в качестве друга Джареда. Как после известия о договоре с Аванором и свадьбе повсюду ходили слухи, что принцы Эклзы избалованы и своевольны, а Дженсен еще и слишком молод, чтобы серьезно относиться к ответственной роли принца-консорта. Но Чад, увидев его, сразу же решил, что все это вранье… и так до бесконечности.  
Отправив, наконец, лекаря, слуг и неугомонного юношу, Дженсен лег в долгожданную постель. Но заснуть ему не давала мысль о тех слухах, которые, скорее всего, доходили до его мужа. Если тот считал Дженсена никчемным, беспомощным и избалованным ребенком, неудивительно, что при встрече король не воспринял его как равного. Принц решил сделать все возможное, чтобы изменить такое о себе мнение. И начнет он с завтрашнего же дня. 

Глава 2.

– Простите, я, наверное, не так вас понял… – вежливо, но с некоторым сомнением в голосе спросил принца Карлсон.  
– Нет, вы поняли меня правильно. Официальное обращение теперь по отношению ко мне будет использоваться лишь во время встреч делегаций и прочих церемоний. В другое же время никаких титулов, поклонов и тому подобного. Достаточно мне двора Эклзов. Король Джаред, как я знаю, двор не держит, и, таким образом, я не вижу надобности мучить себя и других.  
Дженсен уверенно произносил заготовленную и тщательно обдуманную речь, стараясь не показать даже тени волнения. Он стоял перед кастеляном, гордо выпрямившись в полный рост, благо уже сейчас был достаточно высок, и заложив руки за спину. Тот застыл в немного нелепой позе, поскольку речь юноши застала его в середине поклона. Но Карлсон достаточно быстро оправился и уже с легкой отеческой улыбкой на лице выпрямился и слушал революционные мысли молодого принца.  
– Я не собираюсь изображать из себя простолюдина или слугу, – тем временем продолжал тот, – но с сегодняшнего дня я требую, чтобы в стенах замка ко мне относились просто как к аристократу, а не принцу-консорту.  
– Ваше пожелание для нас – закон, мой принц. Но боюсь, соблюдать это будет трудно для ваших поданных… – скрывая улыбку, ответил кастелян.  
– Поэтому я надеюсь на ваше содействие и талант руководителя, – сказал Дженсен.  
– Буду рад помочь по мере своих сил, мой принц, – кивнул Карлсон. – А сейчас могу я познакомить вас с Арбургом?

 

Во время экскурсии, устроенной кастеляном, Дженсен все больше поражался могуществу Мерсарда и его короля, а также управленческому таланту Карлсона. Почти незаметно раздавая мелкие поручения и передавая всем встречным требование принца, тот умело вел беседу с ним.  
– Как в Арбург удалось заполучить себе такого великолепного кастеляна? – спросил Дженсен, когда они выходили во двор, направляясь к ристалищу.  
– Вы мне льстите, мой принц, – немного смутился Карлсон, – всему я научился у отца. Он был кастеляном при покойном короле. Если я компетентен, то это его заслуга.  
– Замок находится в превосходном состоянии. Когда прибудет приданое, мне нет даже необходимости его использовать, – сказал Дженсен. – Хотя коллекцию оружия из земель вэнков, нирландов и славов можно развесить в главном зале.  
– Я думаю, что ваше приданое займет достойное место на стенах залов, – все также вежливо ответил Карлсон.  
К этому моменту они подошли к месту тренировок, где как раз пара десятков рыцарей наблюдало за рукопашным поединком Криса и Чада. Первый теснил отбивающегося из последних сил противника. Присоединившись к зрителям, принц и кастелян некоторое время наблюдали за бесславными попытками Мюррея защищаться. Дженсен на миг бросил взгляд на стоящего рядом Карлсона и опешил, настолько жадно тот следил за каждым движением Кейна. Хотя лицом Стив владел замечательно, глаза горели голодом, выдавая его с головой.  
Бой закончился, и Дженсен вышел вперед, привлекая к себе внимание.  
– Могу я рассчитывать на поединок с великолепным рыцарем?  
– Всегда к вашим услугам! Надеюсь, ранение не беспокоит? – Крис улыбнулся, но окинул принца обеспокоенным взглядом, все также как по приезде игнорируя кастеляна.  
– С рукой все в порядке, – ответил беспечно Дженсен, попутно снимая камзол и нижнюю рубашку.  
Через минуту обнаженные до пояса противники встали напротив друг друга. Кейн сделал выпад первым, но Дженсен уклонился и тут же сам пошел в атаку. Его удар легко отбили, но он так легко не сдавался. Борьба накалялась. Дженсен всегда много времени отдавал тренировкам, а благодаря своей скорости и гибкости даже в семнадцать мог поспорить в поединке с взрослым мужчиной. Но Кейну в опыте и силе он уступал. Неудивительно, что исход поединка был не в его пользу – спустя десять минут юноша оказался на земле, придавленный Крисом.  
Задыхаясь, как чуть ранее Чад, Дженсен с улыбкой принял предложенную в помощь руку противника. Он поднялся и, повинуясь наитию, притянул Кейна в объятия. Похлопывая того по плечу, Дженсен бросил взгляд на Карлсона, все еще стоящего среди зрителей. Ответный взгляд выражал желание убивать.  
Оставив нервы кастеляна в покое, Дженсен захватил одежду и увел с собой Чада, отправившись переодеться. До самых комнат он слушал бесконечную болтовню парня вполуха и уже внутри покоев спросил.  
– Я забыл узнать, как раненые?  
– Сейчас лучше. Саймон уже встает, а он был в самом тяжелом состоянии, – Мюррей разлегся на постели, пока Дженсен умывался специально оставленной в кувшине водой.  
– А Кейн даже не обращает внимания на свою рану, – заметил он.  
– Капитан у нас бравый вояка. Лучший рыцарь, с ним только Джаред может поспорить, и ловелас еще тот. По нему половина замка сохнет! – похоже, Чаду нужен был только повод для пересказа местных сплетен.  
– А так даже не скажешь… Я не заметил, чтобы он удалялся с кем-то, пока мы проезжали деревни… – незаметно выводил разговор на интересующую его тему Дженсен.  
– Ответственность превыше всего, – уверенно заявил Чад, но, задумавшись, пробормотал. – Но последние пару месяцев я и сам не видел его с новыми пассиями. Странно… – и он поднялся, собираясь выйти.  
Дженсену многое было понятно, оставалось только выведать детали у самих действующих лиц перед тем, как что-либо предпринимать. А действовать он был намерен решительно, поскольку уже симпатизировал двум дуракам, а обойтись без помощи извне они, по-видимому, не могли.  
– Чад, будь добр, передай Стиву, что после обеда я смогу начать знакомиться со своими обязанностями. А пока переоденусь.  
– Хорошо. Если что, я кручусь всегда рядом, – выкрикнул тот уже из-за двери.

Воспользовавшись одиночеством, Дженсен, наконец, смог осмотреть королевские покои. Стив упоминал, что после смерти родителей Джаред не стал переезжать в их комнаты и остался в своих старых, пусть они и были скромнее. Спальня действительно не была пышно обставлена. В ней вообще не было признаков высокого положения хозяина. Конечно, все вполне соответствовало аристократу, но в сравнении с покоями в Доре, это была почти казарма: минимум драгоценных камней, металлов и дорогих тканей в украшении.  
Оглянувшись, Дженсен подошел к платяному шкафу и открыл его. Внутри висели официальные, по-видимому, наряды – пестрели ткани с гербовой вышивкой и драгоценностями. Но, осмотрев их поближе, Дженсен заметил, что все они новые или одевались от силы несколько раз. Значит, его супруг не любитель официальных мероприятий. Это импонировало Дженсену. Теперь он перешел уже к сундукам. В них обнаружилась повседневная одежда, потрепанная местами, удобная, из простых тканей. Если бы юноша не был уверен, что перед ним вещи короля, то подумал бы, что вышел замуж за простого рыцаря.  
Перекладывая стопки рубашек, Дженсен наткнулся на небольшую шкатулку и после некоторого колебания открыл ее. Внутри лежало всего несколько вещиц: серебряный медальон с изображением герба Мерсарда, монета, свиток незнакомых стихов и платок, от которого исходил слабый цветочный запах. На платке были старые бурые пятна.  
Дженсен почувствовал себя так, будто залез во что-то слишком личное, спрятанное от других, и, устыдившись своего любопытства, поспешил отправить шкатулку обратно на дно сундука.  
Все еще осмысливая свои маленькие открытия, он переоделся и отправился на поиски своего обеда и Стива.

***  
В домашнее образование Дженсена были включено и знакомство с обязанностями принца-консорта. Так что теоретически с объездом земель, судом, заключением торговых договоров и прочим он был знаком. Помогал и опыт присутствия рядом с королем Аланом на официальных церемониях.  
Но на практике играть столь важную роль оказалось столь сложно, что в течение двух следующих недель Дженсен по вечерам с трудом приходил в свои покои и находил силы, только чтобы завалиться спать. Когда под глазами у него появились круги, Стив и Чад чуть ли не силой заставили его сделать перерыв и поехать на охоту. Всего вторую за его жизнь.  
Пока лесничие пытались найти след кабана, Дженсен ехал рядом с Кейном впереди сопровождающих и наслаждался отдыхом.  
После шуточной перепалки с Питером и Чадом Кейн обратился к нему:  
– Вы хорошо справляетесь. И народ вас уже полюбил.  
Такая серьезная тема оказалась неожиданностью для Дженсена, к тому же он не был согласен с Крисом и, горько усмехнувшись, ответил:  
– Я так часто прокалываюсь в мелочах, что удивлен отсутствию слухов о моей умственной неполноценности.  
– Наоборот, так люди видят в вас больше человеческого. Идеальный король у нас уже есть. За последние семь лет Джаред стал таким ответственным и безгрешным, что немного живости в королевской семье не будет лишним. Все понимают, что вы молоды и неопытны, к тому же из другого государства. Освоитесь, привыкните, и мерсардцы вас на руках носить будут, – уверенно возразил Кейн.  
– А капитан рыцарей так и будет обращаться ко мне на «вы»…. – с усмешкой продолжил Дженсен.  
– Именно так. Если я сдамся, вы скоро будете бегать ко мне плакаться по всяким пустякам, а так все сопли достаются Чаду, – серьезным тоном ответил Кейн.  
Дженсен рассмеялся и, похлопывая его по плечу, заверил, что уж плакать на плече у Криса не стал бы. В этот момент лесничий подал знак, что загон подготовлен, и охота началась.

Позднее все возвращались в замок, довольные добычей, в той же атмосфере веселья и дружеских подначек. Не разделял всеобщего настроя только хмурый Стив, который поспешил откланяться сразу после въезда во двор замка. Вслед за ним исчез и Крис, поэтому, помня о своем плане, Дженсен постарался незаметно проследить за ними. За все две недели узнать хоть что-то об этих двоих не удалось, и он надеялся сейчас разъяснить для себя ситуацию.  
Далеко идти не пришлось – буквально за первым углом слышен был жаркий спор.  
– …как белены объелся! – возмущенно шипел Крис.  
– Не я заигрываю с принцем на глазах у всех! – в тон ему отвечал Карлсон.  
– Ты с ума сошел? Мы просто подружились.  
– Ты со всеми, кто симпатичней полена, так дружишь. Если еще не переспал с ним, то стоит Джареду задержаться на юге неделей дольше, он застанет своего мужа в постели капитана, – уже кричал Стив.  
Послышался звук удара и падения, а смущенный Дженсен отпрянул назад. Он не предполагал, что его поведение воспринимается как заигрывание, и теперь чувствовал жуткий стыд.  
– Надеюсь, что вправил тебе мозги, – донеся до него тем временем холодный голос Кейна. – Если ты ревнуешь, то так и признай. Именно ты решил, что не хочешь отношений, а теперь ведешь себя как собака на сене.  
После этих слов капитан, судя по всему, ушел. Дженсен последовал его примеру. Ему нужно было многое обдумать. И лучше всего в одиночестве.

 

Несколько часов спустя Карлсон заходил в библиотеку к принцу, еще не подозревая, что милый, общительный и чересчур простосердечный, по его мнению, юноша на его глазах превратится в озлобленного зверя.  
– Входите. У меня к вам, Стив, короткий, но, тем не менее, важный разговор, – дождавшись, когда пораженный суровым тоном Карлсон сядет, Дженсен продолжил: – Прежде всего хочу донести до вас одну простую мысль – какими бы не были мотивы моего вступления в брак, клятвы верности являются для меня священными. Изменять мужу я не буду ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Стив мучительно покраснел и попытался что-то вставить:  
– Я не…  
– Сейчас говорю я, – прервал его Дженсен. – И стоит начать воспринимать меня и мои слова серьезно. По-видимому, раньше вы этого не делали. Уж, не знаю точно, какого черта произошло между вами и капитаном, но подозреваю, что вы, Стив, просто валяете дурака и не видите, что Крис давно изменился и не бегает уже от одного парня к другому. И, если я прав, будет большой удачей все это исправить.  
Прислушавшись на секунду, он продолжил:  
– А сейчас молчите и делайте как я, – с этими словами Дженсен стремительно подошел к Карлсону, схватил за плечи и, сев ему на колени, крепко поцеловал. Тот, онемев от изумления, неловко обнял его за талию.  
В этот момент дверь библиотеки открылась, и взору пришедшего на, как он думал, важное совещание Кейна предстало страстное свидание. У него потемнело в глазах, кулаки сжались, а из горла вырвался яростный рык.  
– Убью! – в два шага он пересек помещение и разорвал объятье. Схватив Стива за грудки, Крис встряхнул его. – Значит, я с ним заигрываю? В моей постели окажется? Значит, ты его приревновал?  
Дальше слушать и смотреть Дженсен был не намерен и, совершив доброе дело и заодно свою месть, выскользнул за дверь к своему сообщнику – Чаду.  
– Ух, больше так злить Криса я не рискну – думал, живым не выйду! – он картинно вытер пот со лба.  
Этого уже Мюррей не выдержал и согнулся в приступе хохота, который сдерживал с того момента, как узнал о сумасшедшем плане. Дженсен присоединился к нему.  
– Чад, ты нашел того, кто смеется с тобой, а не над тобой? – прервал их веселье серьезный и незнакомый голос.  
Обернувшись, Дженсен увидел очень высокого молодого рыцаря с буйной гривой и цепким взглядом рысьих глаз.  
– Джаред! Уже приехал? И без гонца? – Мюррей кинулся к незнакомцу с таким же как у короля именем и крепко обнял его.  
Дженсен напрягся и машинально потер брачную татуировку в виде петли бесконечности на внутренней стороне правого запястья.  
Этот Джаред проследил движение. Брови его сошлись на переносице, но картину окончательно прояснил возглас Чада:  
– Дженс, а ты чего застыл? Или не ждал уже мужа увидеть?  
Первой мыслью юноши было то, что за две недели он так погрузился в дела, что, как ни странно, почти забыл о своем браке. А второй – как же нужно было презирать и ненавидеть принца Эклза, чтобы послать исполнять свой супружеский долг другого.

Глава 3.

Иногда человеку нужен просто покой. Не разговор по душам или дружеская попойка, а просто отдых ото всех наедине с собой.  
У Джареда моменты острого голода по покою наступали примерно раз в два месяца, в зависимости от напряженности ситуации. Сейчас из-за восстания гонотов, неопределенности с Картиеном ему срочно нужно было закрыться в тишине от всего мира.  
Именно поэтому, возвращаясь в столицу, он не послал вперед гонца, а сам обогнал сопровождающих на несколько часов. Прибыв в Арбург, он постарался отделаться от всех встречных на пути в свои покои. Мысль о муже застигла его почти у двери спальни, и, застонав сквозь зубы от несвоевременности чужого присутствия, Джаред отправился в библиотеку – второе уединенное место в его списке, где можно запереться. Благо все обитатели замка давно привыкли к этой странности короля.  
Кто же мог предположить, что именно там Чад будет заходиться приступом смеха вместе с незнакомым молодым человеком.  
Спустя секунду Джаред понял, почему этот юноша с _зацелованными_ губами кажется ему смутно знакомым. Да, брачное ложе было погружено в полутьму, но Дженсен унаследовал семейные черты лица, которые даже в столь сладком юношеском периоде красоты были четко различимы.  
Итак, супруг, об избалованности и изнеженности которого он был наслышан, вполне освоился в новом доме и, по-видимому, заскучал по постельным утехам. От взрыва негодования Джареда удерживало лишь знание того, что никто из обитателей замка, тем более Чад, не пойдет на предательство короля ради соблазнительного принца. Воспитанием же последнего он собирался заняться сейчас, пока тот еще чувствует вину и смотрит на него испуганными зелеными глазами. Поэтому, наплевав на свой первоначальный план отдыха, Джаред отбился от радостного Мюррея и холодно попросил Дженсена проследовать за ним.  
Тот же с предельной ясностью понимал, в какое отвратительное положение он попал. При заключении брака речи о любви, конечно же, не шло – он просто исполнил свой долг перед семьей и страной. Но за последние недели Дженсен начал испытывать к молодому королю, кроме уважения, еще и большую долю симпатии. В конце концов, не каждый способен сразу после совершеннолетия, потеряв родителей, достойно принять власть и, не ударив в грязь лицом, остаться достаточно человечным и неиспорченным, как выходило по рассказам окружающих. Он не ждал, что король ни с того, ни с сего проникнется к нему нежными чувствами, но все было много хуже… Джареду настолько было противно с ним возлечь, что он подослал того незнакомца? Дженсен даже не представлял, как теперь общаться с ним, а уж тем более тому неизвестному, поэтому покорно пошел вслед за мужем.  
Зайдя в спальню, Джаред подождал, пока Дженсен закроет за собой дверь, и начал свою обличительную речь:  
– Я полагал, что вы должны были осознать изменения в своем положении за это время, но, похоже, я ошибся. Теперь вы приобрели статус принца-консорта и подобное поведение, – он жестом указал на все еще ярко красные губы юноши, – должно остаться в прошлом.  
Только сейчас Дженсен ощутил, что его рот и правда указывает на совсем не невинные недавние занятия, и это заставило его мучительно покраснеть, и опустить голову под обвиняющим взглядом.  
– Надеюсь, теперь ситуация изменится, – тем временем продолжал Джаред, – и скоро вы будете соответствовать моим ожиданиям. На этом все. Можете быть свободны.  
Он даже отвернулся, подтверждая, таким образом, свои слова. Дженсену оставалось только удалиться, сохраняя остатки гордости, и обдумать свое положение в одиночестве. Найдя ближайший альков, он устроится на подоконнике. Ситуация представлялась наипротивнейшая – мало того, что муж был невысокого о нем мнения, так принц еще, по стечению обстоятельств, ничем не опроверг этого, подтвердив худшее.  
О брачной ночи Дженсен старался не думать. Теперь он ощущал себя запачканным в какой-то неотмываемой грязи и почему-то виноватым. Он понимал, что это чувство абсолютно необоснованно, но мысль, что возложенные на него надежды не оправдались, никак не желала уходить.

 

Так и не найдя внутреннего покоя, спустя несколько часов Дженсен выбрался из своего убежища. Дольше продолжать прятаться не имело смысла, а на ужине требовалось его присутствие. Войдя в зал, он понял, что испытания на сегодня еще далеко не закончились. По правую руку от короля, то есть напротив предназначенного по этикету для принца-консорта места, сидел мужчина, знакомый ему по брачной ночи.  
С трудом подавив желание сбежать, Дженсен на ватных ногах подошел и сел за стол. Трапеза тянулась для него медленно и ужасающе напряженно. Повар решил именно сегодня продемонстрировать все свое искусство, которое Дженсен в таком подвешенном состоянии не мог оценить в должной мере. Он сделал мысленную пометку поблагодарить того за труды завтра.  
К счастью, на Дженсена после традиционного приветствия окружающие мало обращали внимания, поглощенные обсуждением новостей с юга. Незнакомец же – Джефри Далеки, герцог Марнийский – и вовсе игнорировал его существование, чем наводил на мысль о спасительной потере памяти.  
Наконец, ужин закончился, Дженсен вздохнул спокойно и поспешил скрыться в библиотеке. Он на секунду улыбнулся, вспоминая разыгранный здесь несколькими часами ранее спектакль. Сейчас дневные события уже были благополучно погребены под новыми потрясениями и казались весьма отдаленными.  
Но тишиной в одиночестве он наслаждался недолго, через несколько минут в библиотеку зашел герцог Марнийский. Дженсен положил книгу и развернулся к нему, нахмурившись. Он не сообщал за столом, куда направляется. Герцог либо узнал, где его искать, у слуг, либо проследил сам. В любом случае, приятных причин для свидания ждать не стоило. Далеки плотоядно усмехнулся, подтвердив тем самым, что вопреки надеждам Дженсена с памятью у него все в порядке, и подошел ближе.  
– Я же говорил, что еще увидимся, красавчик. Жаль только, что на тебе слишком много одежды. Может, снимешь лишнее? – он хотел провести ладонью по щеке Дженсена, но тот в ужасе отшатнулся.  
– Даже не надейся!  
– Да? Что-то тогда я не почувствовал сопротивления, – подначивал Далеки, тесня его к стеллажу.  
– Возникла небольшая путаница. Теперь такого не повториться, – воскликнул Дженсен.  
– Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, – уверенно произнес Далеки.  
Он прижал Дженсена к стеллажу и попытался поцеловать. Тот отвернулся, так что губы Далеки прошлись по его щеке, а затем со всей силы оттолкнул герцога. Далеки еще раз усмехнулся, но больше лезть не стал, а развернулся и вышел. Дженсен опустился на ближайшее кресло и закрыл лицо руками. Что происходит и что делать дальше, он не знал. 

 

Уже давно стемнело, когда Джаред услышал шаги мужа, шуршание одежды и почти незаметное движение на другой стороне широкой кровати. Он почти почувствовал, как Дженсен напрягся и задержал дыхание в ожидании действий с его стороны. Но делать Джаред ничего не собирался. Слишком испуганным и подавленным выглядел тот за ужином. Да и это проникновение, по-другому не скажешь, наглядно показывало, что страх Дженсена перед мужем еще не прошел. А Джаред не насильник. Однажды он уже воспользовался законным правом, вопреки моральным принципам, и более обременять так свою совесть не хотел. Пусть Дженсен сначала привыкнет, успокоится, научится вести себя соответственно положению, тогда Джаред и начнет исполнять свой супружеский долг.

 

Через некоторое время, проведенное в напряженной темноте спальни, Дженсен понял, что страшившее его не состоится, и смог расслабиться. Правда, заснуть ему удалось не скоро. Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове брачную ночь и впечатления от короля и герцога, пытаясь разгадать головоломку их мотивов и действий. А когда наконец погрузился в объятья фей сна, те встретили его кошмаром.  
Дженсен бежал по бесконечным коридорам от невидимого чудовища. Невидимого, но, тем не менее, устрашающего. Только сколько бы он не убегал, впереди не было убежища. Дженсен бросался от одной двери к другой, но все они были заперты. А преследователь был все ближе и ближе. Неожиданно одна из дверей приоткрылась, Дженсен бросился к ней, но застыл на пороге. Внутри, на огромном ложе был он сам, жадно отвечающий на ласки герцога и требующий еще и еще…  
Вдруг Далеки обернулся, посмотрел на Дженсена, застывшего в дверях, и улыбнулся – гадко, уверенно. «Иди сюда, красавчик!» – прошептал он.  
Дженсен отмер, сделал шаг назад, почувствовал дыхание чудовища за спиной… и проснулся в холодной поту.

 

Рассвет встретил Дженсена в том же алькове, где он провел вечер накануне. После того кошмара одна мысль не давала ему заснуть. Он просто не мог сначала наслаждаться ласками герцога, а затем, увидев его, испытать такое отторжение от поцелуев, по идее, того же человека. Слишком не похожи были действия любовника в спальне на поступки Далеки в коридоре и библиотеке. Дженсен испытывал если не уверенность, то надежду, что в брачную ночь был не с ним. И собирался как можно быстрее выяснить правду.  
И если муж его настолько ненавидит и не хочет, лучше это выяснить сейчас, в самом начале, пока есть еще возможность изменить его мнение. Дженсен слишком хотел быть счастливым, чтобы отступить. Его воспитывали, готовя к политическому браку, но пример родителей показывал, что даже на такой основе можно обрести близкого человека. А меньшим Дженсен не собирался довольствоваться. И действовать он собирался с помощью своего любимого способа – неожиданных ходов.

***  
– Пока мы еще не заключили окончательный договор с гонотами, Картиен тоже может раздумывать о нападении. Необходимо укрепить северные рубежи, – Джаред провел по карте, показывая пути возможного нападения герцогу. – Марн – самая сильная крепость в этих местах, поэтому положиться я могу только на тебя.  
– Как скоро прибудут переговорщики гонотов?  
– Через месяц или около того. Им тоже нет нужды затягивать неопределенность, – выпрямляясь, ответил Джаред.  
– Тогда мне необходимо вернуться в Марн. За месяц картиенцы могут придумать любую каверзу, даже учитывая, что их послы в Доре.  
– Выедешь после обеда. И присылай гонцов с донесениями каждые два дня.  
– Младший брат вырос настолько, что указывает в мелочах старшему, – ухмыльнувшись, сказал герцог.  
– На совещаниях я не младший, а король… Но, да, я вырос, а вот ты уже стареешь.  
– Эй, мне только двадцать шесть!  
– Утешайся, утешайся…  
На этом Джаред стал снова серьезен, уже обдумывая, как ему разобраться с делами, накопившимися за месяц отсутствия.  
– Ну, что ж. Мне нужно еще узнать, что творил здесь без меня Стив. До отъезда не увидимся, так что удачи, – крепко обняв Джефри, Джаред похлопал его по плечу и, развернувшись, вышел.  
Оставшись одни, Далеки задумчиво осмотрел карту, усмехнулся:  
– Замечательно.

 

Джаред, нахмурившись, шел по направлению к своим покоям. Он рассчитывал сейчас заниматься судом, объездом земель или еще чем-либо из его накопившихся бесконечных обязанностей. Но, как объяснил Стив, во время его отсутствия вместо того, чтобы прохлаждаться и отдыхать после путешествия, всем этим занимался Дженсен. Джаред был, мягко говоря, удивлен. Это переворачивало все его представления об изнеженном и боязливом принце, которого воспитывали при дворе.  
Войдя в спальню, он был поражен еще больше. Дженсен лежал на постели полностью обнаженным и зазывно смотрел на вошедшего мужа. Это было меньше всего похоже на страх, который он вроде как должен был испытывать. Джаред опешил.  
– Я решил, что нужно начать исполнять супружеский долг, – Дженсен старался всеми силами скрыть свою неуверенность. Его вполне могли сейчас с отвращением и ненавистью отвергнуть. Но выяснение правды для него было важнее, чем гордость. Поэтому он приподнялся на локте и продолжил: – Прошлой ночью вы устали с дороги, а я был слишком поражен неожиданным приездом. Но сейчас, думаю, можно исправить ситуацию.  
Джаред следил за этой попыткой соблазнения и осознавал, что, несмотря на молодость и отсутствие опыта, а может быть и благодаря этому, Дженсен действовал на него лучше любого афродизиака. Даже той ночью, когда было ясно, что муж находится под мороком и вовсе не желает близости на самом деле, Джаред не мог устоять перед ним, божественно пахнущем морем и весной. Это воспоминание преследовало его все последние недели, вызывая желание с горьким привкусом чувства вины. Сейчас же держать себя в руках становилось в разы труднее.  
Вдруг ему в голову пришла очень неприятная мысль. Джаред быстро подошел к Дженсену и взял его за подбородок, вглядываясь в глаза.  
– Ты опять под наркотиками? – не найдя явных признаков, сердито спросил он у притихшего мужа.  
– Что? Нет! – возмутился тот. – Да и когда я был под наркотиками?  
– В первую брачную ночь, например, – уже спокойнее сказал Джаред и отодвинулся от соблазна, теперь удивляясь такому поведению мужа еще больше. Тот тоже был удивлен, но другим.  
– Какие наркотики? Я даже не пил на пиру.  
– Но Алан долго уговаривал меня быть с тобой помягче и сказал, что ты принял какую-то настойку и, возможно, уже спишь. Когда я пришел, так и было, – почти обвиняющее сказал Джаред.  
Дженсена от этих слов затопила такая волна облегчения, что он улыбнулся.  
– Это не наркотик был, а обезболивающее с успокаивающим для церемонии и нанесения татуировки. К вечеру все уже выветрилось, и я просто заснул. Поздно было, и не ожидал, что ты успеешь, – стал радостно объяснять он.  
Джаред же после этого не знал, что сказать.  
– И ты не боялся? – решил уточнить, наконец, он.  
«Какое чудо!» – подумал Дженсен и решил доказать действием.  
Для Джареда нападение явилось полнейшей неожиданностью. Горячий, пусть и неумелый поцелуй и прижимающееся к нему гибкое и желанное тело лишали всех здравых мыслей. Джаред не успел опомниться, как уже вжимал стонущего Дженсена в постель и покрывал его лицо и шею быстрыми страстными поцелуями. Тот под его руками весь горел и старался прижаться как можно ближе. Мешающая этому одежда скоро оказалась разбросанной по всей комнате.  
У Джареда вырвался стон, когда он смог сжать в объятьях обнаженного мужа, соприкоснувшись с ним всем телом.  
– Да, вот так!.. Как же я этого хотел!.. – шептал он, покрывая поцелуями грудь и живот Дженсена.  
Тот изгибался под ласками, стонал только от осознания того, что это не сон и источником этих ощущений был действительно Джаред. Когда же муж обхватил губами головку его члена, Дженсен выгнулся над кроватью, чуть не ломая позвоночник, и закричал так, что слышал, наверное, весь замок.  
– Боже, боже… Еще… Не останавливайся!.. Пожалуйста, еще!.. – повторял он почти в забытьи.  
Джаред с ума сходил от этой картины. Он был готов кончить только от вида такого Дженсена, но еще больше хотелось получить его всего. Продолжая ласкать член мужа губами, он трясущейся рукой достал заботливо поставленную рядом баночку с маслом и обмакнул пальцы.  
Почувствовав легкое прикосновение к своему входу, Дженсен только еще шире развел бедра. Джаред же от такого доверия еще больше завелся, пришлось ненадолго отвлечься и пережать у основания свой член, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. А Дженсен был так горяч и отзывчив – просто сбывшаяся мечта. На долгую подготовку уже не хватало терпения, Джаред обильно смазал себя маслом и начал осторожно входить. Дженсен замер. Боль, хоть и не такая сильная, все-таки перебила наслаждение.  
– Тише… Тише… Сейчас будет лучше! – успокаивающе шептал Джаред, целуя и проникая до конца.  
Он остановился, давая Дженсену время привыкнуть, затем также медленно вышел и толкнулся уже сильнее. Это движение вырвало тихий стон у того из груди. Дженсен обхватил бедра мужа ногами и подался навстречу. Этот отклик был замечен, и Джаред уже полностью отпустил себя, вбиваясь в сильном быстром ритме.  
– Еще!.. Еще… О, боже! Джаред!.. – кричал, задыхаясь, Дженсен.  
– Да, вот так… Какой ты горячий… мой… красивый… – вторил ему Джаред.  
Не прерывая движений, он обхватил ладонью член Дженсена и стал ласкать его, подстраиваясь под собственный ритм. Долго он не выдержал и кончил с громким стоном, утягивая в бездну удовольствия и Джареда. Тот, почти зарычав, излился в ритмично сжимающегося вокруг него Дженсена и повалился рядом на постель.  
– Я в первый раз подумал, что умер. Так каждый раз будет? – спустя несколько минут тихо спросил Дженсен.  
Вопрос был настолько невинно-честным, что Джаред почувствовал себя беззащитным перед собственным мужем. Этот юноша своим тихим восторгом добрался до глубин, о которых он уже успел забыть. После смерти родителей и урока, который он получил, Джаред не подпускал к себе на расстояние вытянутой руки никого, кроме Джефа и Чада. Он чувствовал себя уверенно и безопасно.  
Дженсен не должен был разрушать эту картину. Это всего лишь договор на топоре.  
– Секс всегда доставляет удовольствие, – холодно ответил Джаред, решив сразу разорвать эти слишком близкие узы. – Но больше таких выходок быть не должно. Для этого существует ночь. У меня много дел.  
Джаред поднялся и, не смотря на Дженсена, оделся. В молчании он покинул спальню.  
– Да… Это будет трудно… – задумчиво произнес в тишину Дженсен.  
Он прекрасно заметил тот момент, когда муж закрылся в ответ на его признание. Да что там, он почти слышал хлопок воображаемой двери. Только, отталкивая его, Джаред не мог предполагать, что опоздал. Он уже принадлежал ему, а Дженсен от своего так просто не отступал.

 

Тем же вечером Дженсен решил прояснить для себя некоторые неясные моменты.  
– Крис, ты можешь ответить на пару моих вопросов?  
– Конечно. Только меня Стив ждет. Ты не против поговорить у него? – Кейн даже слегка смутился, говоря о том, как изменились его отношения с Карлсоном.  
– Нет, он тоже может мне помочь, – согласился Дженсен и первым зашагал в сторону комнат кастеляна.  
Стив немного удивился его приходу, но не показал этого, предлагая ему присаживаться.  
– Нет, благодарю, мне удобнее так, – сказал Дженсен. – Я хотел узнать немного о герцоге Марнском. Кто он? И насколько близок к Джареду?  
Крис со Стивом переглянулись, удивленные вопросом, но Карлсон ответил.  
– Он ближайший советник, друг и дальний родственник, если кратко. А почему ты так им заинтересовался?  
Вздохнув, Дженсен рассказал вкратце о своем знакомстве с герцогом. Видя недоверия во взглядах, направленных на него, он подвел итог:  
– Я пока не знаю, просто ли это похоть или что-то более значимое, но говорить Джареду ничего не буду. Если вы не доверяете моим словам, то он тем более примет сторону друга.  
– Ну, с его нравом я бы не очень удивился, что Джеф такое себе позволяет, – немного неуверенно произнес Стив.  
– Это из-за него ты вчера выглядел как зомби? – спросил Кейн и, получив утвердительный ответ, сквозь зубы проговорил. – Джаред должен узнать об этом.  
– Нет, сначала я все выясню, – заявил Дженсен. – Я хотел только, чтобы вы были в курсе, и в случае чего поддержали меня.  
– Можешь на нас положиться, – уверил его Стив.  
Немного успокоившись, Дженсен перешел ко второй и наиболее важной для него теме.  
– И еще я хотел узнать, почему Джаред отталкивает меня?  
– Ну, учитывая твой внешний вид, я бы это так не назвал, – улыбнулся Крис, кивая на его шею. Дженсен и так прекрасно знал, что там вся кожа покрыта засосами, оставленными мужем в порыве страсти, поэтому отвлекаться не стал.  
– Я имею ввиду не физически, а эмоционально. Он захлопнулся как моллюск, стоило мне заговорить на личную тему.  
Его заявление ввело мужчин в некоторый ступор.  
– Джаред в принципе не многим доверяет, – после секундного размышления сказал Крис. – Он сильно изменился за последние несколько лет. До смерти родителей он был очень общительным и непоседливым, а теперь расшевелить его может только Чад. Но мы все привыкли и не замечаем. Может просто повзрослел или власть так подействовала.  
– Вряд ли можно так закрыться, только из-за взросления. Здесь должно быть что-то большее, – задумчиво произнес Дженсен.  
Он был намерен в очередной раз вмешаться в чужую жизнь. Это всегда делало его жизнь интереснее, а сейчас на кону стояло собственное счастье, за которое Дженсен был готов побороться. Правда его любимая тактика здесь была неуместна, нужно было разработать более длительный и тонкий маневр.

 

Глава 4.

Утром выходя из спальни (он все-таки король и _сбегать_ не может), Джаред уже мысленно разрабатывал план воспитания из своего слишком порывистого супруга идеального принца-консорта. Дженсен отвлек его от разговора, но более на подобные провокации он поддаваться не будет. Юноша молод, но после некоторого времени с его помощью поймет, как именно необходимо себя вести. Покой – вот, чего желал в своей семейной жизни Джаред. Отсутствие сильных чувств – залог счастья в браке, как уверял его опыт. А потому, нужно как можно быстрее отвыкать от своего нездорового по силе влечения к Дженсену. Секс должен вести к появлению наследников, а не подчинять человека страсти. Джаред уже наблюдал губительность неконтролируемой любви, поэтому решил сразу взять ситуацию под жесткий контроль. Чуть позже он поговорит с мужем. Когда успокоится.

А Дженсен тем временем решил расспросить еще и Чада. Отловив того на ристалище, он устроил ему настоящий допрос. Правда, изображать сурового палача у него не получалось в связи с тем, что «жертва» проявила горячее желание сотрудничать. В итоге Дженсен узнал, что изменения, которые остальные списывали на взросление, Мюррей давно заметил и бил тревогу. Появление Дженсена он воспринимал как подарок небес.  
– То ли гибель родителей, то ли вступление на престол так подействовали, я не знаю... Но одно могу сказать точно, если кто и может его расшевелить, так это ты, – с улыбкой сказал Чад.  
Немного нахмурившись от полученной информации, Дженсен решил задать еще один вопрос.  
– А какие отношения были между его родителями?  
– Ну, мне тогда не так много было... – озадаченно протянул Чад. – Помню, Джеральд – это покойный король – был готов на руках носить Каррина... Да и тот вроде бы наглядеться на него не мог, хотя, конечно, был более сдержан. Падалеки вообще не мог молчать о своих чувствах: куча подарков, объятий, признаний! Это у них семейное. Ну, то есть Джаред тоже был неугомонным, но сейчас этого больше нет, – грустно закончил Чад.  
Его слова только подтвердили более ранние выводы Дженсена.  
– Значит, я верну его прежнего, – уверенно заявил он. – В конце концов, это и в моих интересах.

Дженсен имел одну очень вредную привычку, за которую получал бесконечные выговоры от отцов и старшего брата. Он любил вмешиваться в личную жизнь окружающих. Это было его своего рода страстью, основывающейся на желании сделать всех вокруг счастливыми. Он постоянно выступал переговорщиком в родительских ссорах еще с момента раннего детства и мог засчитать в свою копилку как минимум три пары аристократов в Доре, которые соединились не без его помощи.  
Поэтому, увидев раненую душу под броней короля, Дженсен просто не мог пройти мимо. Вся его натура требовала действия, и он следовал за своим чутьем.

 

Зайдя вечером в библиотеку, Дженсен вежливо поздоровался и приготовился выслушать воспитательную речь. И, если он не ошибся, она будет долгой. Муж был не слишком доволен его поведением и собирается наставить на путь истинный. Дженсена даже немного забавляли эти попытки сделать из него вежливую статую.  
– Я позвал тебя, чтобы прояснить наши последующие отношения, – начал Джаред, возвышаясь над мужем и даже не подозревая, что производит не осуждающее впечатление, а скорее возбуждающий эффект.  
Дженсен с чистой совестью пропускал мимо ушей нравоучения, любуясь высоким, стройным, широкоплечим, в общем, великолепным мужем. Он даже позавидовал себе на мгновение. Джаред говорил, слегка хмуря брови, а Дженсен разглядывал родинку у его носа и то, как сочетаются оттенки карего и зеленого в его глазах. Джаред был красив какой-то нездешней красотой, и ему захотелось увидеть выражение как можно большего числа эмоций на этом лице. Особенно радость и смех.  
Тем временем Джаред замолк и вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена.  
– Да, я полностью разделяю эту точку зрения, – нашел нужным сказать тот.  
То, что действовать он собирался только в соответствии со своими планами, мужу знать совсем не обязательно.  
– Тогда с завтрашнего дня ты продолжишь заниматься обязанностями принца-консорта, которые уже успешно освоил.  
– Замечательно.  
Дженсен поднялся и, подойдя к мужу, быстро поцеловал его в уголок рта. И, пока тот еще не успел опомниться, уже был у двери и выскочил в коридор.  
Джаред застыл посреди комнаты. До него медленно доходило, что задача перевоспитания взбалмошного мужа труднее, чем он вообразил.

 

***  
Следующим утром состоялся очередной объезд земель. Короля сопровождал, в том числе, принц-консорт. Без присутствия которого, Джаред предпочел бы обойтись. Ему еще нужно было привести в порядок свои чувства после прошедшей ночи. Дженсен принял его требование о пристойном поведении днем, но ночью показал себя таким требовательным любовником, что Джареда обдавало жаром от одного воспоминания. Так что сейчас присутствие ходячего напоминания и искушения было лишним.  
Искушение, кстати, на него почти не обращало внимания. Дженсен был увлечен разговором с Эвансом и Кейном. Беседа развивалась вокруг картиенского оружия.  
– Нет, их арбалет еще далек от совершенства. В прошлом месяце в Дор доставляли несколько. Я даже удивился, как они по целям-то попадают. Спуск слишком крутой, а болты тяжеловаты. Броню они, может, и пробивают, но только на близком расстоянии, – говорил Дженсен.  
– Зато как раз броня у них, что надо! Легкая, но надежная. Сделана из кожаных пластин с наслоением. Это облегчает движение. Я собираюсь перенять их технику, – отвечал Крис.  
– Вот закончится эта неразбериха в Картиене, и броня нам не понадобится, – воскликнул Чад.  
– Вряд ли это будет скоро – Энвер слишком долго стремился к власти и теперь так просто не сдастся, сколько бы законных наследников умершего Дарса не претендовало на трон, – остудил его пыл Джаред.  
– Ну, может быть Кантос все-таки добьется помощи вэнков, как надеется. Тогда гражданская война перетечет в конфликт с севером, а не с югом, как рассчитывает Энвер, – размышлял вслух Дженсен.  
– Если это не будет касаться Мерсарда, то я только обрадуюсь – нам и гонотов вполне достаточно, – улыбнулся грустно Стив.  
– Послы Картиена еще в Доре, и отец постарается заключить мир. Если он заключил договор с мерсардцами впервые за сто лет, то уж убедить картиенцев в выгодности такого решения для него легко, – с улыбкой ответил Дженсен.  
Джареду напоминание о причинах их брака было лишним, но погрузиться в свои размышления снова он не успел, отвлек его все тот же муж. Дженсен вдруг с криком пришпорил лошадь и прокричал:  
– На перегонки!  
И было в его поступке столько юношеской непосредственности, что не улыбнуться было невозможно. Это задорное настроение на несколько минут захватило их, и взрослые рыцари начали с гиканьем гнаться за принцем по проселочной дороге. Джаред тоже бросился за ним, стараясь убедить себя, что делает это только для того, чтобы уберечь мужа от опасности. То, что он получал от скачки редкое удовольствие, было просто приятным бонусом. Смех Дженсена манил, также как блеск его зеленых глаз в те моменты, когда он оборачивался.  
Наконец, Джаред догнал мужа и в каком-то безумии, схватив его за талию, пересадил на своего коня. Дженсен, обхватывая мужчину за шею, продолжал смеяться, пока тот не поцеловал его.  
«Это просто минутное помешательство», – оправдывал себя Джаред, все крепче сжимая Дженсена в объятиях. Тот страстно отвечал на это нападение, запустив пальцы в его густые волосы.  
Прервал их ехидный вопрос Чада:  
– А наследника вы тоже перед нами делать собираетесь?  
Его голос оказал воздействие не хуже ведра холодной воды. Они отпрянули друг от друга, и Дженсен, покраснев, поспешно перебрался назад на своего коня. Такая скромность после вчерашнего поведения удивила Джареда, но показалась ему необычайно возбуждающей. В итоге, во время всего объезда он не мог оторвать от него взгляд.  
Только в воротах Арбурга Джаред понял, насколько он расслабился.

 

До самого вечера он вырабатывал отстраненную позицию по отношению к Дженсену. Основание его нового плана стала именно физическая дистанция. Поэтому спать Джаред пошел только глубокой ночью, как можно дольше задерживаясь за делами, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что муж уже спит.  
Но все его увертки и тихие пробирания к постели пошли прахом, когда под утро король проснулся, прижимая к груди горячее тело. Дженсен лежал к нему спиной, ноги их были переплетены. Итогом такого тесного объятия стало то, что его ягодицы находились в плотную к паху Джареда. Дженсен во сне чуть повернулся, прижимаясь сильнее, и довольно вздохнул. Джаред же задержал дыхание, борясь с возбуждением. Но, чувствуя позорный проигрыш, осторожно выбрался из постели.  
Остаток ночи он провел в библиотеке. Наутро его вещи были перенесены слугами в соседнюю спальню, а Стив передавал недоумевающему Дженсену, что Джаред не хочет беспокоить супруга своими поздними возвращениями или ранними уходами из-за государственных дел. 

 

Увиделись они днем на тренировке, где Дженсен сублимировал свою ярость, гоняя противников по всему полю. То, что Джаред изъявил желание поучаствовать, было ему только на руку. Дженсену хотелось выбить из мужа все его дурацкие представления о браке, в проявление заботы в истории с переселением верилось ему слабо. Именно сегодня утром, Дженсен понял, что ждет ребенка и хотел обрадовать новостью и Джареда, но теперь это желание исчезло напрочь. Поэтому он предпочитал сейчас, выпуская энергию, наносить удары и уворачиваться от нападения.  
Джаред, удивленный такой тренированностью мужа, прикладывал все силы, чтобы, смягчая удары, тем не менее, достойно отражать атаки Дженсена.  
Итогом длинного и изматывающего поединка стала ничья.  
– Я не ожидал, что ты настолько сильный противник, – восхищенно проговорил Джаред, пожимая руку Дженсена.  
– Меня хорошо готовили, – сухо ответил тот. – Извините, мне нужно переодеться.  
И, развернувшись, он направился с ристалища под недоуменным взглядом Джареда и остальных рыцарей, которые еще не видели Дженсена таким.

 

Дженсен сидел на земле в тени башни и пытался отдышаться после тренировки, когда рядом появился Питер. Он тихо присел рядом, поигрывая травинкой и ожидая, пока принц решит выговориться. Спустя пять минут тот действительно прервал молчание.  
– Знаешь, он ведь мне действительно нравится. Как человек. Я прекрасно понимаю, что он сейчас боится кого-то подпустить к себе. Понимаю, что нужно время... Но он сбежал из нашей спальни! Ради мнимого покоя лишил себя и меня великолепного секса. Сегодня собирался ему сказать, что жду ребенка, – на этих словах Эванс удивленно-радостно воззрился на Дженсена, – но теперь думаю, что это станет еще одним поводом не спать со мной... А может и вовсе дождется, пока рожу, и отправит в Дор, оставив себе наследника, – все больше распалялся тот. – Я же не только для себя стараюсь. Как будто жить в этой скорлупе так замечательно?!  
На последних словах Дженсен в расстройстве вырвал пучок травы и собирался встать, но Питер удержал его за руку.  
– Каким бы великим не был наш король, он делает сейчас огромную ошибку, отвергая тебя. Но то, что с собой он борется гораздо больше, чем с тобой, видно невооруженным глазом. А, значит, отступать тебе нельзя, – убеждал он Дженсена. – И сказать о ребенке тоже нужно. Джаред тебя на руках носить станет!  
– Значит, говорить действительно не стоит, – разозлился еще сильнее Дженсен и, вырвав руку из захвата, поднялся. – И ты не смей. Если он узнает от тебя, можешь на глаза мне даже не попадаться, – пригрозил он Питеру перед уходом.

 

Все еще прибывая в отвратительном настроении, что для него было несвойственно, Дженсен после обеда пожелал отправиться на охоту. Сопровождать его, что сейчас больше похожую на тайфун Сейринского моря, согласились только Эванс, чувствующий ответственность за здоровье сумасшедшего принца, Карлсон, Бендер и Чад.  
И все шло хорошо: лесничие смогли быстро найти оленя, загнали, и Дженсен готовился его убить. Пока неожиданно из кустов справа на принца не бросился ранее незамеченный никем кабан. Дженсен развернул в его сторону приготовленный для выстрела арбалет. И прежде, чем кто-либо успел среагировать, стрела пробила глаз зверя. Тот споткнулся на середине шага и упал замертво.  
Питер судорожно сглотнул, посмотрел на Дженсена и вздрогнул – у того за спиной, в метрах ста от них, были Джаред и Крис. И, судя по глазам, король готовил ему медленную смерть.  
Дженсен обратил внимание на выражение его лица и обернулся. Супруги скрестили взгляды в поединке, затем Джаред кивнул в сторону и отъехал подальше от сопровождающих. Дженсен последовал за ним.  
Когда они скрылись от заинтересованных и спешились, Джаред подскочил к мужу и, схватив его за плечи, хорошенько встряхнул.  
– Ты либо сумасшедший и не понимаешь опасность, либо нарочно подставляешься?! Что, меня хотел разозлить? Добился! Если не хочешь рожать, то нужно было сказать. Лекарь уж всяк лучше кабана! – кричал он на мужа. – Могу даже в Дор разрешить вернуться, если так противен. Не бойся, договор с Аванором разрывать не буду.  
Дженсен даже задохнулся от несправедливых обвинений, затем вырвался и в свою очередь прокричал ему в лицо:  
– Не закатывай истерику, я вполне справляюсь без нянек! Могу позаботиться и о себе, и о ребенке! Поэтому, если хочешь отправить меня к отцу, я сегодня же соберу вещи. Но всякую чушь на меня не вешай. Это тебе, похоже, не хочется от меня наследника – вон, даже из спальни сбежал! Да, только поздно оказалось. – все больше входя в раж, продолжал он. – Не волнуйся, я уеду и заберу сына, чтобы не беспокоить тебя постылым договором на топоре.  
– Не изображай из себя оскорбленную гордость! Ты, как только узнал о беременности, бросился усиленно тренироваться и охотиться. Как будто не знаешь, как это может закончиться! – Джаред все больше злился на Дженсена, который вел себя как глупый мальчишка и навоображал себе всякой ерунды.  
– Да не опасно это, я не ранимая фиалка! Из арбалета в меня стрелять никто не собирался, а удары даже ты сдерживал! Кабан вообще случайность...  
– Ты так же случайно мог упасть с лошади, – язвительно сказал Джаред.  
– Не мог. Я – воин. Запомни это! Я воин и сидеть дома не собираюсь, буду тренироваться и охотиться столько, сколько посчитаю нужным. – подняв подбородок, заявил Дженсен.  
– Пока ты – мой муж и носишь моего ребенка, это буду решать я! – прорычал Джаред.  
– Это не я забываю о нашем браке, – настала очередь Дженсена проявить язвительность.  
– Не неси чуши!  
– Или ты переселяешься обратно и перестаешь шарахаться от меня, или я отправляюсь в Дор. Сына сможешь увидеть весной, – Дженсен испытующе посмотрел на Джареда.  
А тот не мог понять, почему мужу так важно находиться с ним рядом.  
– Я не шарахаюсь о тебя, как ты выразился. Просто не вижу надобности проявлять романтические чувства, когда их нет и не может быть...  
Это было больно. Дженсен ожидал таких слов, но больно все равно было чудовищно. Он постарался не выдать этого.  
– Никаких признаний я от тебя не требую, просто дружеских отношений. Пусть это договор на топоре, но дети от твоей холодности и отстраненности страдать не должны, – спокойно проговорил он. – Сейчас я отправлюсь в Арбург. Надеюсь, вечером ты придешь в нашу спальню.  
Закончив, Дженсен снова забрался в седло и, бросив нечитаемый взгляд на сопровождающих, поскакал к замку.  
Джаред все еще стоял около своего коня, пораженный выражением боли в его глазах, появившемся в ответ на его слова. И тем, что Дженсен явно планировал завести с ним нескольких детей. Его отец, Каррин, когда-то посчитал, что одного ребенка для выполнения условий договора вполне достаточно.  
Дженсен в этот момент гнал лошадь, полный злости и боли, чтобы запереться где-нибудь в одиночестве. Только тогда, когда муж так спокойно отобрал у него надежду на взаимность, он понял, насколько та была сильна. Дженсен полюбил своего замкнутого и сурового короля, а тот, даже не подозревая об этом, только что разбил ему сердце.

 

Между ними наступило хрупкое равновесие: никаких ссор и выяснения отношений. Джаред получил спокойного и очень тихого мужа, который занимался своими обязанностями, не вмешивался в чужие дела и не поражал больше окружающих своей энергией и непосредственностью. Но почему-то он начал скучать по прежнему непоседливому, смелому и сводящему с ума Дженсену, которого успел узнать за пару недель. И, судя по осуждающим взглядам друзей, не он один.  
И только по ночам возвращался его юный пылкий супруг. Дженсен отдавался мужу каждый раз как последний, с некоторой обреченностью. Как будто ждал, что следующий день не наступил вовсе.

 

Через две недели приехал герцог Марнийский. Дженсен узнал о его скором визите утром от Чада, поскольку с Питером и Крисом, которые рассказали Джареду о его беременности, он еще держал обиду.  
К обеду, когда и должен был прибыть Джеффри Далеки, он уже разработал план. Дженсену было жизненно необходимо разобраться хотя бы с этой тайной, раз уж отношения с мужем зашли в тупик. Он дал королю именно того супруга, о котором тот мечтал. Это было тяжело, и он держался только на надежде, что скоро Джаред поймет свою ошибку. Но дни шли, упрямство того не уменьшалось, а Дженсену стало необходимо направить куда-то свою энергию.

 

Смеркалось, когда Дженсен проскользнул в библиотеку. Здесь его уже ждал герцог, которому понадобился лишь намек взглядом, чтобы прийти на встречу после ужина.  
– Ну, и зачем я понадобился милому принцу? Разве ты сейчас не должен сидеть в слезах в спальне и есть соленые морские водоросли со взбитыми сливками?  
– Я хочу узнать, какие отношения связывают вас и моего мужа? – как можно более пафосным и детским тоном спросил юноша. Раз противник не воспринимает его серьезно, этим стоило воспользоваться в полной мере.  
– Боже, неужели красавчик ревнует? – удивился Далеки. – Мне, конечно, очень нравится твой пылающий негодованием и подозрением взгляд, но беспокоиться тебе не за чем. Мы – братья, – улыбаясь, герцог подошел ближе.  
– Да, я знаю, что вы родственники, но вряд ли такие дальние кровные связи могут помешать роману...  
В ответ на этот лепет Далеки засмеялся:  
– Дурак, мы родные братья! Каррин был и моим отцом.  
Теперь кое-что вставало на свои места, но Дженсену нужно было выяснить много больше.  
– Тогда как ты мог приставать ко мне? – с наивным видом спросил он.  
– Симпатичная мордашка, тебя приятно потискать. Я, конечно, предпочитаю в постель брать тех, кто менее похож на ребенка, но для тебя могу сделать исключение.  
Герцог попытался схватить Дженсена, но тот увернулся и, замахнувшись, ударил его слева в челюсть. Далеки только слегка пошатнулся, сказалась разница в росте и весе, и, в свою очередь, ударил принца. Дженсен пошатнулся и отступил, но удержался на ногах.  
– Даже не думай огрызаться, щенок, иначе я поведаю брату о предыдущих наших свиданиях, – прорычал герцог, подходя к нему и беря за грудки. – Ты еще умолять меня будешь. Но я, так и быть, не стану раскрывать твою развратную натуру перед Джаредом, если ты хорошо поработаешь ротиком. Хотя, если мои планы осуществлятся, ты и так будешь в моем распоряжении.  
Прервало его речь появление в библиотеке Джареда, за спиной которого были видны Крис, Питер, Чад и Стив.  
– Что случилось? Джаред, тебе, наконец, передали, что муж за твоей спиной назначает очередное свидание? Я давно отбиваюсь от его домогательств! – воскликнул Далеки.  
Эта речь не произвела должного впечатления на вошедших. Джаред сделал шаг вперед.  
– Можешь не разыгрывать передо мной спектакль, Морган уже все рассказал.  
Улыбка сошла с лица Далеки, он замер, отступил и, сделав быстрое движение, достал стилет из наручных ножен и метнул его в последней попытке убить Джареда. Дженсен заметил движение и бросился наперерез, закрывая мужа. Он почувствовал резкую сильную боль в плече и провалился в темноту.

 

Очнулся Дженсен уже без ощущения этой боли, но зато веки налились необыкновенной тяжестью. После долгой борьбы он все-таки смог открыть глаза и осмотреться. Судя по небу за окнами, было раннее утро, значит, он провалялся без памяти всю ночь. Самое странное, что в кресле у кровати дремал его муж.  
– Джаред?  
Дженсен сам поразился, насколько слабо прозвучал его голос. Но, тем не менее, Джаред его услышал и, встрепенувшись, наклонился к нему, попутно окидывая встревоженным взглядом.  
– Я здесь задремал. Лекарь дал тебе настойку для сна, мы беспокоились за ребенка, и я решил подождать, пока ты проснешься. Рана не опасна, с ребенком все хорошо, но ты потерял много крови. Нужно восстанавливать силы.  
Говоря, он ощупал лоб Дженсена, затем взял с прикроватного столика чашу и, приподняв его за плечи, напоил из нее. Дженсен, как только проглотил вязкую жидкость с сильным травяным вкусом, почувствовал, что веки сами собой опускаются. Не прошло и минуты, как он крепко спал.  
В следующий раз, очнувшись, Дженсен отказался пить что-либо, кроме воды. Ему пришлось выдержать целую битву с обеспокоенным Джаредом, но настойки для сна он больше не пил. Правда, оставаясь в сознании, он обрекал себя на муку видеть заботу Джареда, зная, что все это только ради наследника.  
Выздоровление Дженсена шло нормально. Рана быстро затянулась и беспокоила только при движении. Так что спустя несколько дней он уже поднимался, используя помощь только при одевании. Днем Дженсену меняли повязки, и наступало время отдыха, на котором настаивал лекарь.  
В один из таких послеобеденных часов Джаред сел в свое незаменимое кресло и завел, наконец, серьезный разговор.  
– Мне нужно сказать многое, но начну с Джефа. Ты, конечно, уже знаешь от Стива, что он затевал измену, а сейчас уже мертв. Только ты, юный разведчик, не можешь знать, что он для тебя готовил.  
– Я пытался выяснить это как раз тогда, когда ты ворвался и так глупо подставился под удар, – тихо, но насмешливо ответил Дженсен.  
– О твоем дурацком поступке мы еще поговорим, – почти прорычал Джаред. – Как выяснил мой человек, сначала он собирался от тебя избавиться, как от лишнего наследника, для чего был подослан Бык со своими людьми. Но, узнав о ребенке, Джеф решил после моей смерти стать законным регентом при моем сыне. Только, если меня должны были отравить на днях, ты прожил бы на несколько месяцев дольше и умер бы после родов, чтобы не мешать. Так он хотел избежать гражданской войны, как в Картиене. И с этим человеком ты собирался играть? С ума сошел?!  
– Я мог за себя постоять! К тому же, Крис и Стив знали о его домогательствах.  
– Да если бы мы не пришли вовремя или Морган опоздал с донесением, в той же библиотеке он тебя и изнасиловал бы! – уже почти кричал Джаред. – А потом еще и под стилет решил подставиться! Ты хоть представляешь, что я пережил, пока нес тебя сюда всего в крови?  
– Подумаешь, нашел бы себе другого мужа. Идеального… – тихо прошептал Дженсен и отвернулся, боясь разрыдаться.  
Джаред как-то враз растерял весь свой запал, наклонился, погладил его нежно по щеке и направился к сундуку с вещами. После недолгих поисков он достал уже знакомую шкатулку и, подойдя к кровати, положил ее на колени Дженсена. Отвечая на вопросительный взгляд, Джаред заговорил.  
– В ней вещи Каррина. С первых встреч Джеральд оставлял себе по сувениру. До свадьбы их было четыре. Как говорил отец, с каждой он все больше влюблялся, поэтому и хранил это всю жизнь. Я храню их, как напоминание об его ошибке, – Джаред замолк, но, прежде чем Дженсен мог вмешаться, справился с чувствами и продолжил. – Я всю жизнь думал, что родители обожают друг друга, но потом случайно услышал то, что открыло мне глаза. Еще до встречи с Падалеки Каррин имел небольшой роман с герцогом Марнийским и родил ему сына – Джефа. Тот ребенка признал, но жениться отказался. Они расстались. Через несколько лет Каррин встретил Джеральда, и они поженились, родился я. Все было хорошо, пока через шестрадцать лет брака Джеральд не узнал, что Каррин изменял ему с герцогом. Отец закатил огромный скандал. Их крики и привлекли мое внимание. Родители спорили крайне редко, а уж криков я не слышал никогда. Но в тот день отец был страшно зол. На все его обвинения, Каррин отвечал, что не видит ничего особенного в измене, ведь они заключили договор на топоре. Он говорил, что ему льстило внимание Падалеки, но ни о чем большем, чем дружба, речи идти не могло. Каррин посчитал, что выполнил условия договора, родив наследника, и с того момента возобновил свою связь с герцогом. Как раз эту речь я и услышал. Не знаю, как бы дальше развивались их отношения, но на следующий день родители погибли под горным обвалом на пути в Картиен. Правду, кроме меня, знал только герцог, но он умер уже через год. Джеф же не знал своего второго отца, пока два года назад я не рассказал ему, о чем теперь очень жалею. С тех пор он изменился, и где-то полгода назад я направил к нему доверенного человека. Все остальное ты можешь представить, – отстраненно закончил Джаред.  
– Я кое о чем догадывался, но… – сочувственно сжав ладонь мужа, сказал Дженсен.  
– Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не желал каких-либо чувств, тем более в браке, заключенном на топоре, – Дженсен кивнул и, опустив взгляд, хотел уже сказать, что ничего не будет ждать и дальше, но Джаред его прервал: – Но чувства пришли сами, – он сел на край постели и взял в ладони лицо мужа, вглядываясь в его зеленые глаза с выражением сильнейшей надежды во взгляде. – От тебя закрыться я так и не смог. А когда ты бросился под стилет, я думал, что умру, что ударили все-таки меня, так было больно, – Джаред поцеловал его, как будто желая удостовериться, что это не сон. – Прошу, не делай так больше… не пугай так… и не оставляй меня, люблю тебя, – говорил он, покрывая лицо Дженсена поцелуями.  
А затем замер, в ожидании посмотрев на него. Дженсен улыбнулся ему сквозь слезы радости.  
– Куда я от тебя денусь, если люблю больше жизни, дурачок? – прошептал он, разглаживая пальцами морщинку между бровей Джареда. – Я и тебя никуда не отпу...  
Прервал его горячий поцелуй.


End file.
